The present disclosure generally relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to methods for cloning one or more signals, characteristics, and/or connections, which may include transmitting certain information about one or more signals, characteristics, and/or connections to one or more other devices.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or other functions. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection and/or a system management action.
Current systems require users to carry physical keys and/or use a pin code to enter a structure, such as a home. But these keys and pin codes can be burdensome, be lost, lead to forgotten keypad codes, lead to difficulty activating the keypad, lead to mechanical or electrical malfunctions, and/or entry by an inappropriate party who gained access to the key or the keypad code—among other problems.
In addition, current systems require certain types of connections to provide a secure connection between two devices. For example, Bluetooth technology may provide some advantages over other connection types because of its rotating frequency. But this technology has distinct drawbacks, including requiring one-to-one pairing that becomes extremely complicated, unwieldy, and burdensome on users—particularly with complex home security and/or automation applications.